The Silver Cord
by laugh-as-if-no-one-is-there
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynette are missing each other like crazy. So what happens when the silver cord can suddenly connect them together?
1. The Connection

**This is my first fanfiction to post so bear with me as I try to get everything figured out.**

**I don't own Night World or Taylor Swift lyrics.**

Mpov

I was running around the park listening to my MP3. Although I wasn't really listening, so much as thinking about _him. _I could only think his name every so often. But when I did, it nearly killed me. He had left to fight "dragons" for me. He'd been away for over nine months.

I thought to myself, you can do this. Besides, I continued in my head, you're the one who sent him away in the first place.

I started to realize I was getting tired. I went and sat on a bench. I wondered what song I was listening to. It was Taylor Swift's song, "You Belong with Me". It was the second verse at the part, "laughin' on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy."

It's not easy. I thought. Of course, as always when listening to this song, I thought of him with another girl. I hurried and changed the song.

The next one I listened to was "Hey Stephen", again by Taylor Swift. I knew the chorus of this song all too well. "I can't help it if you look like an angel…" I started to cry. Taylor swift songs depress me, I thought.

I knew I was about to break down and scream his name. As I prepared for the pain it leaked through. "ASH!" I scream-cried in my head and out loud.

"Mary-Lynette?" I heard his confused and pained voice in my head. Then I fainted. I couldn't feel any of the pain I was prepared for.

Apov

I was talking with Thierry about jobs I could do and how I only had three more months before I could see _her _again.

Thierry said, "I know it's hard for you but think about how she'll feel when you come home having slain dragons for her." He had a small smile on. No one knew her name. I wouldn't tell anyone for fear of either crying in front of them, or that someone, wanting to get back at me, would kill her. I only thought her name once a month at most. It's all I could stand. Anyways Thierry kept on talking on and on… when suddenly I heard a heart-wrenching scream in my head.

"ASH!" I knew it was Mary-Lynette's voice.

I immediately whispered "Mary Lynette" in my mind. I was confused at why I heard her, and pained because she was pained. Then I saw it: the silver cord. But it vanished as soon as I realized what it was. Thierry looked at me oddly and acted like he was going to say something. So I listened to him.

"Mary-Lynette?" was all he said.

I was shocked that he found out her name. Then I realized I had said her name out loud when I thought I had only thought it. It was obvious the he was waiting for an explanation, so I told him that she's my soulmate and I just heard her voice screaming my name in my head. Thierry grabbed his phone and immediately called Hannah.

**So what do you think? Please review! I will only post the next chapter if I have some reviews! Also please tell me what I can do to make the story better.**


	2. The Farmhouse

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed and read my story! I just wanted to let you guys know that I just posted a one-shot about Mary-Lynette and Ash. It's a funny story unlike this one.**

**I'm sad to report that I don't own Night World (or Ash****)**

Mpov

"MARE!" why is everyone yelling at me, I thought. I could hear that it was Kestrel, Mark, Jade, and Rowan. Great I must be at the farmhouse. I tried to remember why I passed out in the first place. I kept on hearing a voice saying my name over and over…. _His_ voice. I decided to convince myself that my brain just gave me what I wanted, that it was all fake. But the pain in his voice, I couldn't say it was fake. It made my flesh creep, and it made me pained that he was pained. Why did my brain decide to give him to me pained and confused? I decided to just let it go. All I really wanted to do was sleep. But… I had to let the girls and Mark know that I was all right. I opened my eyes and heard everyone sigh in relief, even Kestrel.

Rowan, being the worried and caring person she is, asked "Mare, are you alright? What happened?"

I didn't really want to get into the details of what happened so I simply said, "I yelled his name and heard his voice."

Rowan gave me a strange look and said, "You miss him, huh?" I felt a few tears leak out as I said yes. "Well I'm sure Ash wouldn't want you to be miserable." I couldn't help the flinch that happened when she said the name.

"Oh, well" I said, "I can't help it so…" I trailed off. Then something occurred to me. "How did you guys find me?"

"Oh that was easy" Jade explained enthusiastically. "We wanted to see how you were doing today so we went to your house. Claudine said that you weren't home but that you had said that you were going for a jog in the park. We went to the park to look for you when we heard you scream 'Ash.' We figured you would just be crying when we found you so we went to comfort you. It turns out that's when we found you passed out on the bench."

"Oh" well that explains that. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep in the guest room?" Rowan nodded and led me to the room. I laid down and thought his name quietly. "Ash?" this time there was no answer, and I felt the pain envelope me.

**AAAWWWW TEAR :*( any who press those words down there and tell me what you thought of it! PEACE!**


	3. Interrogation

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… I've been pretty busy! Anyways if you liked Wendy's I have a new story up called Bossy McBosserson about Delos and Maggie!**

**Sadly, I do not own the Night Worlders. L. J. still owns them. CURSES!**

Apov

__"What do you mean you heard her yell your name?" Hannah asked skeptically.

"I mean, I heard her as though she was here, and I was listening to her thoughts."

"But how is that possible?" Hannah yelled

"I have no clue!" I yelled back. Thierry gave me the evil eye so I decided to not yell again.

Then Thierry spoke, "While we are trying to figure this out, I have a mission for you Ash."

I asked why he hadn't told me when we were talking before. Thierry thought for a minute and answered, "I wanted to find out how you were feeling before I sent you out."

"Okay, fine. What's my assignment?"

Thierry smiled just a bit, "You are going to find and defeat a… Dragon." I felt my mouth fall open. I tried to close it but I couldn't seem to do it. I couldn't believe it! I was actually going to defeat a dragon for her!

When Galen, Keller, and Iliana came back from fighting a dragon I was über jealous, **(a/n Hooray for German words!) **and now I was going to get _my_ chance to fight a dragon. I formally accepted the mission right then and there. Thierry laughed. It occurred to me that I might want to know who else was going on the mission.

"Keller, Galen, Quinn, Rashel, Poppy, James, and Thea." I thought that it wasn't too bad of a group.

I had almost forgotten the past thirty minutes when Hannah said, "How are we going to find out what happened if he isn't going to be here to test anything out?"

I looked at Thierry as if to beg him to let me go. "We'll figure it out," he said. And then Thierry and Hannah kissed. I was getting sick and tired of soulmates kissing in front of me. That's when I figured something out about who was going on the mission. Everyone would have their soulmate with them except for Thea, but she's annoying enough as it is.

"Why do soulmates always have to be together on missions!" I complained. I had had it with soulmates! "I'm starting to not want to go!"

Thierry gave me a look that told me to shut up. "I thought you wanted to fight dragons" he said mockingly. "For Mary-Lynette."

Hannah saw me flinch and scolded Thierry. "You need to calm down and be nicer!" It made me laugh to see Thierry look like a scolded puppy. Hannah said, "Tell him where he's going"

Thierry's eyes lit up. "Ash you're going…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy! I already know where he's going! Brownie points to whoever can guess where he's going. Hint: It's not in the U.S.A. Review please! Peace out home dogs! Fred! The movie is coming out this week. Weird.**


	4. The Bet

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I've been busy with school and I was to lazy to write until today. I'm sure you're all wondering where Ash went. The only one that got the country right was (Lots of help I know). I also just realized that the first time I mention where he goes is in two chapters! So… I'll tell you if anyone actually gets it.**

**No Night World owning really sucks ****.**

Mpov

It's been a week since I heard his voice and I still haven't stopped obsessing over it, most of the time I just zone out and don't pay attention to the girls. I got bored of sitting and pretending to watch T.V. so I told them that I was going to go home.

"Mare," Rowan said, "I'm worried about you. You don't do anything anymore and you don't really listen when we talk to you." And I thought I was doing well at hiding it.

"That's it!" Kestrel yelled suddenly. "I'm sick and tired of you not doing anything or just 'looking at the stars' you need to get out and have some fun."

"I don't know what to do around here so looking at the stars is all I can do."

"Enough with the freaking stars! I bet you can't look at the stars for three days."

"I don't feel like betting right now." I said.

"Let me tell you the conditions." I started to walk away. "If you win, I'll tell you where Ash is." I froze. She can't be serious!

I turned around. "What if you win?" I asked.

"If I win I get to tell Ash you've moved on and he can't come back." She said smiling evilly.

"Kestrel" Rowan yelled, appalled that she would even think of that. I was so torn. On the one hand I could actually talk to Ash (wince) and not just think I heard him. On the other hand I didn't know if I could pull it off and I would die if Kestrel told him, and he believed her.

I decided to take my chances, "Okay I'll do it."

"Mare, you don't have to give into peer pressure. You don't have to risk that!" Mark said. Wow how could I have spaced that he was here.

"Am I going to find out any other way?" I asked.

"No." Rowan said. "But you still don't have to do what Kestrel says."

"I have to know, I need to talk to him."

"Excellent" Kestrel hissed. "Let the games begin!" (**A/N Hunger Games is amazing!)**

**SOOO… What do think. Tell me! Also if you like Wendy's or Bossy McBosserson check out me new one called Poem Off about Keller and Galen. Peace out HOMEDOGS!**


	5. The Phone Call

**Okay peoples! I'm so sorry that I didn't post in forever. I've been really busy. Anywhoo... here's the new chapter. And no one has got where an Ash is yet!**

I don't own Night World. L.J. Does. Mpov

I lost the bet. I can't believe I couldn't even last one day without looking at the stars. Now Kestrel is going to tell Ash never to come back! She told me that I had to be in the room when she called him. I think I'm going to die.

Rowan's been trying to convince Kestrel not to make me go but Kestrel insisted that I needed to be taught a lesson for being a party pooper. It was for the best anyways. I wanted to hear my demise and possibly hear how Ash felt about it.

Kestrel said I need to get to the house by 11:30... I have twenty minutes to get ready for my life to be ruined. There's not much I can do... stuff my purse with tissues? Check. I can't think of anything else I need to do except die.

When I got to the farmhouse, I couldn't get out of my car. "I'm literally going to die." I thought to myself. Kestrel ran to the car to get me out. She was way too excited for this which made me feel even worse.

How could I be so weak! I just gave up Ash for crying out loud. I don't think I'm ready for this.

Kestrel started to dial a number. "Hi this is Kestrel, can I talk to Ash? It's kind of important." There was a five second pause before her face fell, "Okay," she said "and you're sure I can't reach him at all. Well tell him as soon as possible. Thanks Lady Hannah."

Kestrel hung up Rowan screamed "You were talking to Hannah, I mean Lady Hannah?"

"I know. I was surprised she answered the phone too."

"Why didn't you talk to Ash?" I tried not to sound too excited.

"Apparently, Ash is out on a mission so I couldn't talk to him."

"Oh that's too bad." I was trying to frown but it was too hard. "Do you know he is?"

"Lady Hannah wouldn't tell me."

"Oh that's too bad. Hey weren't you supposed to go to the gym today?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Will you be able to hold down the fort?" Rowan asked.

"No problem. Have fun. Bye." I said as I ushered them out the door

**Finis for this chappie. I have a new funny one-shot up now! It's called The Mansion and it's about Hannah and Thierry! Later!**


	6. Searching

**Hi everyone! Don't freak out! I just changed my penname, but I'm still the heh-no-sparrow'd you know and love! Sorry I haven't posted in forever but I only got a few reviews and wasn't really motivated. Plus I'm just really lazy with typing. I'm sure everyone is waiting to see where Ash went on his mission. The answer is in this chapter! Yippee!**

**Now for the sad news. I don't own Night World!**

Apov

Paris! Why would Thierry think that I want to go to Paris, The City

of Romance? I would if Mare were here with me, but to go with a bunch of soulmates except mine? AHH! Thea's even more annoying now that she's complaining that Eric's not here. THIS IS TORTURE! Help me Mare! I tried to get the silver cord to work. Nothing.

Mpov

Jade was still at the house but I figured she wouldn't care. I took the phone up to Rowan's room and looked up the recently called numbers. The very first one said, "Thierry (CD)". I assumed it was the number Kestrel had just called. I pressed "talk". I waited for about 2 rings. Then someone answered.

"What is it Kes?"

"UUMMM… this is actually Mary-Lynette."

"How did you get this number? You don't sound like one of us."

"Um I'm friends with Kestrel. I was looking for Ash's cell number. Maybe even where he is."

"I'm sorry, Mary-Lynette was it? But that's classi-" the girl on the

other end was cut off by someone there.

I could faintly hear the other person say, "Did you just say Mary-

Lynette, Lupe?"

The girl – Lupe I guess –answered, "Yes, Lady Hannah." Lady

Hannah asked if I was asking for Ash. Lupe said yes. She seemed surprised that Hannah would know that.

Hannah told Lupe to give her the phone. "Mary-Lynette?"

"Yeah?"

"Ash is away on a mission sweetie."

" Huh?"

"He's off trying to defeat a dragon." I felt my mouth hang open.

"Mary-Lynette?" Hannah said worriedly.

"I'm here. Did you just say Ash was trying to defeat a dragon?"

"Yes."

"He's actually fighting dragons for me!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Has he been doing good things?"

"Of course! He's done a lot of good."

"Then I think it's been long enough!"

"HUH?"

"Can you please tell me where he is Lady Hannah?" I was begging with all I had.

"UUUMMMM…."

**Fin! So again sorry about the long wait! Review for faster updates! I'm serious! I also have a new story that is not a one-shot or funny! It's actually kind of depressing! It's called never forget the ones you've lost!**


End file.
